This study was designed to test the hypothesis that chromium nutritional status may be a contributing etiological factor in glucose intolerance during pregnancy. One part of this study concerns the relative level of association between hair chromium and other clinical factors with birth weight in normal patients. The level of association between chromium and birth weight is now being determined in diabetic pregnancies.